How to Fly
The following describes ways Maxwell can reach very high places. Flying These items, when equipped to Maxwell, will give him the ability to fly. Flight is not indefinite and Maxwell will fall after a certain amount of time. After falling, the item will need to recharge before flight is possible again. In Super Scribblenauts, Maxwell can fly indefinitely by any means, as objects no longer need to recharge. *Wings *Jetpack/Rocketpack *Magic Carpet *Flying Broom *Backpack Helicopter *NeoGAF *Holding a flying object (Only in'' Super Scribblenauts'' and '' Scribblenauts remix '') Riding For sustainable flight, Maxwell can ride Creatures and Vehicles. Negatives to riding include large object size, aggressive creature behavior, and the failure of most, if not all, vehicles when they come in contact with water. However, these negatives can be overcome. Creatures * Pterodactyl (medium-sized, fast, decent offense, decent defence) * Roc (medium-sized, slow, decent offense, poor defence) * Pegasus (medium-sized, decent speed, decent defence) * Reindeer (medium-sized, slow, poor offense, poor defence) * Sphinx (medium-sized, slow, decent offense, decent defence) * Dragon (large-sized, slow, decent offense, strong defence, aggressive) * Dragon God (long-sized, slow, decent offense, poor defence, protective) Vehicles *Helicopter *Airplane *Biplane *Triplane *Fighter Jet *Ornithopter *Balloon (Vehicle) *Flying Car *UFO (lift objects) *Spaceship *Jet (Vehicle) *LRV *UAV *Roflcopter *Bomber (Traditional) *Stealth Bomber (large-sized, fast, strong offense but only targets below with torpedos, decent defence) *Seaplane (large-sized, decent speed, no offense, decent defence, water-resistant) *Lunar Rover (medium-sized, fast, no offense, decent defence) *Paraglider (vehicle) (medium-sized, slow, no offense, extremely poor defence, water-resistant) *Coleopter Jumping Instead of using flight, Maxwell can also use some items to jump really high. *Spring Shoes (equipment, increases jump height of Maxwell to high) *Trampoline (medium-sized, medium jump height) *Diving Board (medium-sized, medium jump height) *Spring (small-sized, medium jump height) *Bed (medium-sized, medium jump height) *Mattress (medium-sized, medium jump height) Falling with Style Additional objects can also be used to lessen the speed/impact of a fall. Falling does no damage to Maxwell. These items are useful to dodge dangerous objects. *Parachute (it is invisibily in action) *Balloon (Fun) (can also elevate, must be worn) *Parasol (it really does look different then an umbrella) Notes These are notes to know about the sizes, speed, etc. Sizes *Small-sized (fairly smaller than Maxwell) *Medium-sized (as large as Maxwell) *Large-sized (fairly larger than Maxwell) *Long-sized (extremely longer than Maxwell) Speed *Slow (a lot slower than Maxwell) *Decent speed (as fast as Maxwell) *Fast (a lot faster than Maxwell) Offense *No offense (similar to Maxwell unarmed) *Poor offense (able to defeat with a few hits to a poor defended creature or vehicle) *Decent offense (able to defeat with a few hits to Maxwell or decent defended creature or vehicle) *Strong offense (able to defeat with a few hits to a strong defended creature or vehicle) Defense *Extremely poor defense (destroyed in one gunshot by a gun) *Poor defense (destroyed in a 2/3 gunshots by a gun) *Decent defense (destroyed in a few gunshots by a gun) *Strong defense (destroyed in a few explosives by a rocket) Specialties *Equipment (can be wield by Maxwell or other NPCs -head only-) *Aggressive (attacks Maxwell and NPCs automatically) *Protective (protects Maxwell and NPCs automatically) *Lift objects (able to lift light to heavy objects) *Water-resistant (still functioning when contact with water) *Medium jump height (extremely higher than Maxwell's jump, but considered medium) Category:How-tos